


Lacking

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [7]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: De Sardet's lack of magnesium and potassium in their diet has consequences at the worst time.





	Lacking

De Sardet was knelt between Vasco's legs. He salivated as he gazed at the Naut's naked body stretched before him. His lean muscles covered in intricate lines depicting his career as a Naut.

"Can't say I've ever had a noble kneel for me." Vasco grinned as he rubbed his thigh.

"Can't say I've ever kneeled for a Naut." De Sardet breathed.

"I suppose there’s a first time for everything." Vasco tilted his head and gestured with a crooked finger for De Sardet to come closer.

"This isn't my first time you know." De Sardet shifted forward. Vasco rolled his eyes. “I’m really quite good-”

"You nobles are all talk," Vasco hummed. "Lets give you something to keep you quiet and put my cock where your mouth is.” Vasco placed his hand at the back of his head, guiding him down.

De Sardet’s mouth opened and a string of drool dropped onto Vasco's cockhead. Tongue lolling out as he coated Vasco’s length in saliva. Lower and lower Vasco pushed him and De Sardet engulfed his cock in the warm heat of his mouth. He angled Vasco's cock by the shaft. He wet the tip and length further, spreading it and swallowing more and more slowly. De Sardet pulled back, sucking on Vasco as he did.

Vasco released a grunt, pushing De Sardet back down and gently thrusting his hips up. De Sardet paused to adjust to more of him reaching to the back of his throat. "Don't stop." Vasco growled.

De Sardet grinned, nostrils flaring as he pushed further down. His lips stretched around Vasco's girth and bobbed his head up and then down.

"Oh." Vasco caressed De Sardet's cheek. His hips tensing and thrusting to De Sardet's bobs.

De Sardet pushed Vasco's thighs further apart whilst pulling him closer. He took him further until his nose rested on the neatly trimmed bush Vasco kept. He peered up through his lashes to see Vasco's head leant back, his chest expanding wide and his arms flexing as he tried not to push De Sardet flush against his crotch. 

Again De Sardet bobbed, lips drooling, tongue rolling and once he hollowed out his cheeks Vasco grunted and the chair he sat on shifted from him pushing against the floor with his feet, hips straining up. 

De Sardet had to pull up and off, lips popping as he grinned. “Careful.” He cleared his throat. “Else I won’t kneel for you again.” 

Vasco growled and pulled De Sardet up by his hair. Lips crashing against his, as he tasted himself. De Sardet gasped and had to hold himself up. 

“You’ll always kneel for me.” Vasco whispered to him and bit his lip. “Understood?”

“Yes…” De Sardet nodded. 

“Yes what?” Vasco asked.

“Yes, Captain.” De Sardet groaned 

Vasco rewarded De Sardet and pulled him until he was straddling his lap. He reached one hand to the table where a small opened jar of oils sat. He dipped his fingers to collect as much oil as possible. De Sardet knew exactly what to do in response. He raised himself up and spread his legs as much as they would go. Vasco slipped his hand under and spread as much of the oil as possible, before slipping one finger in. 

“Fuck…” De Sardet clenched. 

“Now now,” Vasco tutted and slowed his intrusion. “Relax.”

De Sardet took a breath, two, three in slow drawn out measures. Each one, Vasco stroked his finger, or crooked it and twisted. It was one finger and he knew his cock was much thicker than that. So he slowed his breaths down, unclenched, loosened his back muscles. 

That’s when Vasco introduced a second finger. 

“Ah-” He jerked up to escape the stretching and Vasco stilled. 

“Sorry-” Vasco cooed and returned to one finger, but De Sardet shook his head. 

“No. Its good. Just surprised.” 

“Are you sure?” Vasco asked, not taking any further action until De Sardet nodded. When he did, he continued, slower this time. Stretching and prodding his fingers in. He only pulled his fingers out to retrieve more oil and by then De Sardet was hunched over him. Their foreheads pressed tight. 

Vasco was enamored by his expression. His blown out eyes, and lips parted as he panted. He was shivering, trembling over him. Legs straining to keep himself up. 

“More.” De Sardet whined. 

“More what?” 

“Please…Vasco, more.”

Vasco thought about it or at least appeared to think about it. De Sardet whined and Vasco nipped at his nose. “Beg.” 

De Sardet’s eyes widened. “Beg?” He shuddered and squirmed. 

“I want you to beg me to fuck you.” Vasco whispered softly. 

De Sardet shuddered and grit his teeth but nodded. “Please fuck me.” 

Vasco waited, not giving De Sardet a hint.

A beat, a breath and De Sardet closed his eyes before he remembered. “Please fuck me, _ Captain _.” 

“Perfect.” Vasco purred and pulled him into a kiss. Soft, gentle, sweet and distracting as he aligned himself and pressed against De Sardet’s well lubricated heat. 

When Vasco pressed up and pulled him down, De Sardet hissed. A blend of stretching pain, he shuddered. Each inch testing his resolve until Vasco was pulling out and then pushing in again. De Sardet aided, raising himself up and lowered in time to Vasco’s shallow thrusts. Each time they pushed against each other, they were a little more physically connected until finally De Sardet sat in his lap, flush against him. Vasco gripped his thighs from underneath and adjusted them. 

He could feel each twitch of Vasco’s cock, each throb and pulse. And for a few moments, his heartbeat. 

“Vasco…” He sighed before beginning. Pivoting on his knees, he raised a moment and Vasco yanked him back down. De Sardet rolled his hips back and they were once again one. The two sharing and beginning a clumsy rhythm until they were in sync. 

And then they weren’t when De Sardet’s leg cramped. “Shit.” He hissed. "Ow..."

“You alright?” Vasco’s brows furrowed and he stilled.

“Yes, just…” De Sardet sat down fully with a groan. Yet still rubbed his calf. “Maybe…”

“The bed?” Vasco asked with a laugh. 

“Please…” De Sardet grinned and Vasco helped him get up. He hobbled on one leg until he could sit. He pulled his leg up and began rubbing it but Vasco took over. 

“Let me.” Vasco shooed his hands away. His fingers working circles and circulation into the stiff muscle. “I’ll make a point to ask Siora and Aphra for what flora you can eat from here to help with this.” 

“Well it’s entirely your fault anyway.” De Sardet sniffed. 

“My fault?”

“I _ prepared _ for tonight.” 

Vasco chuckled. “That certainly explains why you’re so hungry.” 

“Hmm.” De Sardet smirked. “Very.”

“I meant actually hungry.” Vasco teased. “I can practically feel your stomach grumbling.”

“Oh.” De Sardet rubbed over their stomach. They’d been so focused on the activities they’d forgotten to eat right before. 

“Lets take a break then.” Vasco stood up. 

“What...nooo.” De Sardet whined and grabbed Vasco’s hand, pulling him back to the bed. Vasco fell over him, hands on either side propping himself up. De Sardet pressed a kiss to his lips and Vasco smiled through it. 

“Hmm.” He kissed back, knee pushing De Sardet’s legs apart. 

“Fuck me, Vasco.” De Sardet moaned against him. 

Vasco breathed in sharp. With a squint he pulled back. “Let me make you something to eat first.” 

De Sardet groaned and went to protest but the heated look Vasco sent him killed the words in his throat. 

“And once you’ve had your fill, I’ll have mine.”


End file.
